The code designation of the beam concentrator is 2RT-2T-LRT:C (R--refracting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens). 2RT refers to the circular conical beam concentrator mounted in the crawl space in the center of the building, 2T refers to the glass block forming the base course of the wall, LRT refers to the conical beam concentrator mounted to the wall, and C refers to the lenses' function.
Prior art includes three conical beam concentrators which receive annular incipient beams and emit concentrated circular whole beams (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,654 and 2,882,784 by Toffolo; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,612 by Clegg) and four conical beam concentrators which receive whole incipient beams and emit concentrated circular whole beams (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,148; 4,333,713; 4,492,438; and 4,521,085 by Clegg). None of these concentrators can receive diffused sunlight and emit concentrated convergent lateral beams in the horizontal plane, this being the distinctive patentable feature of the disclosure.
Concurrent art includes three conical beam concentrators which do receive diffused sunlight; Conical Beam Concentrator RT:C, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,196, dated Mar. 11, 1986; Conical Beam Concentrator RT:C, Ser. No. 651,015, filed Sept. 17, 1984; and Conical Beam Concentrator RT:C, Ser. No. 641,274, filed Aug. 16, 1984. These concentrators emit concentrated circular whole beams parallel to the vertical optic axis.
The subject disclosure is similar to the three above concentrators in that it too receives diffused sunlight; it differs in that it emits a concentrated convergent lateral beam in the horizontal plane.
The circular conical beam concentrator mounted in the crawl space in the center of the building is identical to the concentrator filed earlier in a copending application; Circular Conical Beam Concentrator 2RT:C, Ser. No. 654,297, filed Sept. 25, 1984.